When the world looks down upon you
by blindredeyes
Summary: Vineet is sad and is questioning his friendship, worth or everything. But two girls of his life are dead set upon seeing him smile. [Continued from 'Dear life' chap #4, StyleDiva's request]


A/N: Hi, I'm back with another one-shot, and frnlogical story. If something doesn't make sense, don't hurt your brain trying to sort out. If takes place after Vinet special episode and "Dear Life #4"

StyleDiva: meri behna, months later I fulfilled your request. Plz forgive me for being late. Here you go. Happy frenship day.

Folks don't forget to thank the requestee.

HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY GUYS

* * *

Vineet was sulking, brooding and was feeling extremely low. It was almost 9 pm and he was unbelievably tired. He felt way too old than his actual age. Fatigue was not only physical, he was exhausted mentally too. He knew life was not only roses, rainbow, butterfly. But never thought that he would be wrongly framed by his own friends and he could not bring himself to blame his colleauges either.

He felt betrayed.

He started questioning friendship. Was is sane to trust someone who was nothing to you? Wasn't non-blood relationships pointless? But all of sudden, two beautiful faces struck his mind. His two friends, Jay and Purvi.

True, his whole team was skeptical about his case, but no one vocalised their trust on him. Accept these two idiots. Idiots because they did something they were't supposed to, almost getting suspended themshelves.

Freddy sir had explained him how Jay had snuck in Bureau and tampered with proofs in dead of night. And her eyes held no remorse for her action even when she was caught red-handed. She had stood toe-to-toe infront of their senior most officer, ACP Pradyumann and spoke her belief. Purvi had backed her up and they pointed out the flaws of pbotographs. Compelling there forensic expert to re-run some test ove those evidence.

And the shocking revelation of his friends' plot made him ponder 'was he not a good friend?' He ran his hand over his face in exhaustion. Letting out a exhasparated sigh, he turned on the T.V.

Some daily soap was running.

"Bas yahi thi teri dosti?"

Change

"Ye dosti...Hum nahi tor..."

Change

"Tu toh meri sabse achchi dost hai"

Change

"Tu dost k naam pr kala dhabba hai"

Change

"Dost dost na raha..."

He turned off the TV in anger and threw the remote.

Throwing his arms over his eyes, he let himself into fitfull sleep on the sofa. Not even bothering for bed. He had almost lost himself between sleeping and waking world when he was disturbed by his doorbell.

He gave a glance at the clock perched on the wall

9:30 PM

Who on their right mind would visit him in bloody half-fucking-past nine? The feeling of dejection was slowly transforming itself into anger. He just wanted to tear something apart. He was so pissed at the moment, at the world for its unfairness towards him, he even entertained the idea of grabbing the biggest knife from his kitchen and stabbing the poor soul standing on the other side of the blasted door.

He groaned in frustration. Can't a guy wallow in self-pity for a night? And jerked open the door,

ready to blow.

And there stood two-third of trouble-some trio.

Jay and Purvi stood side-by-side, with a poker face. Arms crossed over their chest. They were waiting for him to open the door.

They looked at him once and then at eachother. By the look they were giving, he was sure, something fishy was going on. He just wanted to get it over with and almost snapped at them. But all of sudden they shoved him aside and entered his home as if they owned it. And added confusion.

"Vineet"

"Vineet"

What the Hell?

They started calling his name and searching the whole house for him. For freak's sake he was standing right infront of them. They practically shoved him into the wall to get inside.

"Purvi", he tried to get her attention.

"Vineet", she entered his kitchen.

He looked around and saw Jay entering his bedroom.

"Vineetttt"

"Jay...Jay"

They did not hear him, no chose to un-hear. Was that even a word? O.o  
So he just stood there in awe, watching their silliness for the time being. He was losing patience with them. He stood, arms crossed, brows furrowed, lips in thin line. He was not amused. Not least bit.

He grabbed Purvi by her arm as she breezed passed by.

"PURVI"

Jay poked her head out of the bathroom and smirked. Crossing the hall stood infront of him.

"Ye kaun hai Purvi?" Jay asked her.

What the hell was going on? Was his mind playing some sick joke in his dream? Did Jay really said what he thought he heard?

"Pata nai Jay. Oh bhaisahab, kaun hai aap?" He had expected atleast Purvi would say that it was a prank and laugh, "aur humare dost k ghar mein kaese ghuse"

"Kya matlab tera?" he growled.

He was so damned frustrated. He had thought that he would just drown himself in self-pity for the night, mourn his loss. And they come barging in his life to spray some salt in his wouneded

heart. HOW DARE THEY?

He was ready to explode when Jay grabbed his jaw and turned side ways.

"Um...Purvi?" she spoke to her companion.

"Haan"

"Ye thora bohut apna Vinu jaesa nai lagta?"

"Naa", Purvi wrinkled her nose, "Apna Vinu bohut dashing hai re, ye dekh", Purvi toched his cheek, "iss admi ne toh shaving v nai ki. Nai ye apna Vineet nai hai"

"Humara Vineet toh kitna fresh, handsome and charmining hai. Humesha smile karta hai. Issiliye toh 'StyleDiva' diwani hai uski. Ye nai hai Vineet"

His face broke into slow smile. A pained one.

"Oye dekh...abb laga na?" Jay's face brightened.

He grabbed both his friends and hugged them. He did not want to let go. He was scered that if he let them go, they might just vanish. He held onto them for his dear life. They were the only thing straining him to sanity. He just wanted to be sure that even when the world looks down upon him in disgust, they will be his backbone and help him stand. They will be his sheild when everything blows in his face. A tear escaped his eye and he sneakily wiped it in Jay's hair as he kissed her forehead.

"Abbey saley, ro kyu raha hai?" Jay gave a playful smile

"Kaun ro raha hai?" Vineet hastily wiped his eyes.

Purvi jumped in, "Kya Jay, ro nai raha. Isski ankh mein kuch chalagaya. Hai na Vineet?"

Vineet nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Chal Vineet", Purvi said searching keys of his door.

"Kaha?"

"Dinner karne. Bohut bhuk lag raha hai yaar. Iss case k chakkar mein do dino se thik se khaya hi nai hum bechariyon ne", Jay found the keys.

"Pr..."

"Pr..wr..kuch nai. Chal. Meri treat", Jay spoke irritatingly. Why does this guy has to ask so many

questions. Can't he just follow when two beautiful ladies invite him for dinner.

Vineet knew, it was better to give in, "Acha baba chal", and grabbed the keys from her hand.

"Abbey saley," Purvi pulled him back grabbing his shirt, "pehle fresh toh hoja. Lagg toh raha hai jaese kisi murda-ghar se bhag aya ho."

"15 minute hai tere paas, jaldi karr", Jay added.

"Kya?" Vineet seriously din not want to do anything right now.

"Tujhe aese kahi nai leja rahe. Aese hi chalega toh gadi se bhahar fekdungi", Purvi threatened.

They won't do that, right? They can't do that, right? But their smirk spoke something else. He thought of taking back every good comment he had ever made on them. Especially which featured them as angels. The smirk they were potraying could give the devil himself run for his money.

Is that horn and spike tail he saw just now?

He scrurried to the bathroom. And his demons-upps-angels sat back on sofa switching on the TV.

* * *

25 minutes later, a jeep sped on the night road. It had three riders, one male and two females. Radio blared a Rap song, and both the ladies took upon themshelves to increase the noise pollution.

**DON'T LET THEM SAY YOU AIN'T BEAUTIFUL**  
**THEY CAN ALL GET FUCKED JUST STAY TRUE TO YOU**

"Jay?" Purvi called from passenger seat.

"Yeah"

"Tu ye harr hafte nayi gadi kaha se lati hai?"

"Wo mera informer hai na, Remo, garage wala. Wo repaired gadi mujhe ek hafte testing k liye deta hai"

The vehicle was far from silent. Night wind was acting as soothing balm on his wounded trust. Something tells him to trust these reckless.

"Vineet..."

"Hn?"

Oh great, he zoned out on them. They are never gonna let him live it down.

"Kiski yaad mein khoya hai?" Purvi teased him

"Kisiki nai"

"Jhoot matt bol, saaley", Jay joined.

Vineet glaced at the back of her head lovingly once.

"Abbey chup. Gana sunne de mujhe", he replied with fake irritation.

**IT FEELS LIKE PERFECT NIGHT**  
**BREAKFAST AT MIDDLE NIGHT**

* * *

Reaching at the quite diner, they got to the booth without much trouble. Weather was quant and cresent moon smiled down upon the earth. And these three earthlings were going on about anything and everything.

He felt like, he was smiling after ages. And when food arrived, they attacked like a pack of starving wolves.

"Yaar ajkal Rajat sir itna ukhde aur naraj kyu rehte hai, Purvi?" asked Jay.

"Wo kya hai na, unko shikayat hai k ajkal mera pura waqt tumlogo saath guzarta hai, unko time nai deparahi...isiliye. Maine v kehdia, itne hi boring rahenge toh rehne do." Purvi replied poking her food.

"Tu bol unko, ya date pe lejaye ya shaadi karle. Phir hum disturb nai karenge" Jay winked at Vineet.

"Date? Shaadi? Wo v Rajat? Hfn?" she huffed, "Itne sharmile hai k kya bolu. Pichle hafte maine pucha date k liye, taal'dia. Aur shaadi? Bhul jao. Unki aas lagayebaithi na toh kuwari hai marrjana hai mainu"

Vineet broke out a grin and asked, "Toh mujhse karle byah"

"Chal hatt kabutar. Shakal dekhi hai kabhi aine mein. Kisi scarecrow jaesa dikhta hai"

"Baat toh aese karr rahi hai mano tu kahiki apsara hai. Uddhar hi karr raha tha main toh"

Jay smiled slyly, "Vineet, itna hi mann hai toh main tay'yar hu shaadi ko. Tu karega mujhse?"

Vineet almost choked on his food. The woman on whom he had itty-bitty-tiny crush on since this evening asked him to marry her. Ok that was a joke, still... Duh...

"Main...main...kaese...aese...Jay...tu...main..."

Both the ladies broke out into heartfelt giggles.

"Kya bakre ki tarah 'main..main..' karr raha hai Vineet. Bol na, karega Jay se shaadi?"

"Bakwas na karr...mujhe kisi pagal kutte ne kata hai jo main isse shaadi karlu, baat karti hai"

"Achha tera matlab hai mujhse shaad karne wala pagal hoga?" Jay asked with hurt look on her face.

SHIT

"Jay wo...mera matlab...tu...mein..."

Her eyes lit up with humour. Vineet let out a breath in relief he didnot know he had been holding.

He grumbled something along the line of 'Nautanki', 'Daradia', 'Besharam'.

And for the first time in days, he didnot pity himself.

When the bill came, Jay produced a wallet which was un-lady-like. Definitely, that purse didnot belong to her.

"Ye wallet? Ye toh mera hai na?" Vineet asked in disbelief searching his pockets.

"Haan, toh?" Jay replied pulling out required number of bills and a generous amount of tips too.

"Teri treat thi na?"

"Tu larki se bill bharwayega?"

"Tu ne mera wallet nikala kaese?"

"Skills"

"Kaese skills?" Purvi asked with bemused look.

"Arey bataya tha na? Jeb katne mein mahir hu. Mumbai k sadko mein bachpan 2 saal pickpocket banke ghoomi hu. Jeb katna, locks pick karna baye haat ka khel hai mera. History se it i proud toh nai hu, pr skills ajj v hai."

"Kabhi chor, kabhi police? Pehle v kia tha kya?" Purvi asked.

"Kiya na. Yaad hai, Nikhil ko ko daant padi thi, ACP sir ki gun uski drawer mein mili, purey do ghante dhoondne k baad. Maine hi toh rakha tha", her eyes glinted evilly.

* * *

And he was terribly wrong when he thought they were going back home. Turning in the direction of commercial area, both females chatted as if there was no tomorrow. He mused, what was with ladies and gossip by the way? And they parked the jeep in parking lot of a mall he asked.

"Jay, hum ghar nai jarahe kya?"

"Nai toh. Shopping karni hai", Jay replied getting down.

"Iss waqt? Raat k 11:30 bajj rahe hai. Avi?"

"Toh kya hua?", Purvi replied non-chalantly.

"Bey, ghar nai jana kya?", he followed them through the glass door.

"Arey bachhe," Purvi smirked, "daro nai. Sahi salamat mummy k paas pohochadenge hum. Ice-Cream khaoge?"

Vineet growled in responce.

"Toh main yaha kya karr raha hu? Gadha hu main? Shopping bags uthwaoge?"

"Bada akalmand hai tu toh, jhat se pata laga lia", Jay replied cheekily.

Next hour was filled with ladies going through various shops and Vineet following them, complaining, non-the-less. That was a sight to see.

"Tum dono kal shopping nai karsakti?" Vineet asked putting down the bags.

"Kal se fir wahi boring duty, puch-tach, mujrimo ko chata etc etc. Kal kya laashon k saath shopping karne aye hum?" Purvi said looking at one of the Jeans lined-up in racks.

* * *

Even around 1 am, they were going through various racks and Vineet was dead tired. He was carring few bags and following them around like a lost puppy. Actually he was lost in the maze of the mall.

Would it be unfair if they rename 'Purvi Sharma' to 'Purvi: the MallRat'?

Even Jay was ready to head home.

"Jay ye dekh. Kitna achha hai na?" Purvi fawned over a Jeans. But said girl's eyes were trained elsewhere.

"Purvi ye kaesa hai?"

Vineet dragged himself to girls.

"Achha hai", Purvi replied eyeing the material, "pr mana k tu tomboy hai, isska matlab ye thori na hai k larko ka jeans pehnegi. Upar se, dekh tujhe fit v nai ayega"

"Mere liye nai yaar", she pullwd it out, "Vinu yaha ana"

"Kitni baar bola k naam matt kata karr. 'Vinu'? CID officer hu, criminals ne sunn liya toh sochenge softy hu main."

"Chup, naam mein kya rakha hai, Daya sir k naam sunke criminal ye sochete hai bade dayavan hai? Naam daya but criminals pe 'No-daya' formula sab ko pata hai." she said pulling at the waistband of his jeans.

"Lekin main Daya nai hu na...arey kya karr rahi hai. Bich mall mein. Log kya sochenge."

"Kitna bak-bak karta hai yaar tu. Toh tu bata tera size. Nai utharungi tere kapre." she huffed leaving his jeans.

"34"  
She rechecked the new jeans, and looked at few shirts. She pulled out one quickly.

"Jaa aur ye try karr"

Vineet eyed the cloth envyingly.

"Nai karta"

"Kya?"

"Avi main ye nai kharid sakta. Tune mere sare paise diner mein pay kardiye. Mere paas paise nai hai"

"Jhut matt bol. Main janti hu tere wallet mein kitne paise hai. Tu jata hai k..."

"Nai jaunga...Kya ukhadlegi tu..."

Purvi was having time of her life. She was looking back and forth at them. She couldn't believe, her two besties were bickering like old married couples. Just like always. Vineet was looking happy. Finally, he must have forgotten recent betrayal. Atleast for time being.

"Avi batati hu main kya karr sakti hu..."

"Do no tamasha matt karo. Jay, tu chup reh. Vineet, nai kharidni na, matt lena. Pr ek baar try karke bata."

Huffing in mock frustration and sticking out his tongue like a kid toward Jay, Vineet walked to changing room.

He emerged few minutes later.

"Bola tha na suit karega", Jay spoke proudly.

"Hogayi tasalli tumdono ko? Main avi aya."

But before he could walk back Purvi spoke, "Vinu, sach yaar bohut suit karr raha hai tujhpe. Le lena"

"Arey bola na Purvi, nai hai mere paas paise."

Jay had slipped into changing room unnoticed by two. She quickly grabbed his cloth and hid in her bags. And stood near him with most innocent face.

Unknown to Jay's action, Vineet went to change back. But of course, his clothes were missing.

"Jay"

"Haan"

"Wapas karr kapre"

"Nai. Tu ye new jeans and shirt le raha hai bass"

Purvi snickered, "Suna tha Gokul mein Gopiyon ka vastraharan huya tha, ajj Vineet ka dekh v lia."

"Chup, Purvi wapas karne ko bol usse"

"Wo toh gayi"

"Kaha? Aur tu ne jane dia?"

"Haan, counter pr gayi. Chal aaja bahar"

Unable to face anymore embarassment, Vineet came out, blushing.

Jay was paying for their purchase, from HIS WALLET. She took out his card and paid. His jaw hit the floor. He could barely form coherent words.

Purvi slowly guided shell-shocked Vineet outside.

* * *

They reached his home first, but opposite to his belief, both of them got down and followed him to his door.

"Tum dono ko ghar jana v hai ya kuch aur v tufan machana hai?"

"Bohut thak gaye hai yaar. Ajj hum dono yahi reh le? Please?"

How could he say 'No' to two most tired, beautiful and puppy dog eyes.

"You sure?"

"Haan, main drive nai karsakti", Jay spoke in tired voice.

"Main v, nai rakhega? Kaesa dost hai yaar tu?", Purvi pouted.

"Nautanki band karo yaar. Chalo. Kafi raat hogai"

"Nai chala jaa raha na Vinu", Jay complained.

Smiling, he extend his hand to both of his friend and pulled them towards his flat. Jay and Purvi, half-walked, half-dragged behind him. Half-asleep too.

Vineet opened his door with a little difficulty and pulled them inside. After seating them on sofa, he went to prepare the guest room.

And girls sorted the bag.

Within minutes, he was back and he send them to their room for the night.

"Vinu?", Purvi called

"Haan?"

"Thanks"

"Nakhre matt karr, dost ko thanks bolti hai?"

"Good night Vinu"

"Good Night"

He walked back to his room and decided to keep his purchase in neat order. But alongside others, a new wallet tumbled out, with note sticking to it.

"BOLA THA NA, MERI TREAT"

And the wallet contained every bill of is old wallet intact. Even one with their signature, they each had one as the symbol of their friendship (which Jay had spend at mall).

A smaller note was tucked inside, infact a photo. All three of them, making faces. A message at its back.

FRIENDS FOREVER

Vineet went back to guest room and sneaked inside the pitch dark room. Both his angels were fast asleep. Sitting beside them. He kissed their forehead once and said, "Friends forever"

And walked out.

Both opened their eyes and wishperd in dark, "Friends forever"

* * *

A/N: A total frenlogical story that might not make any sence to you but its for my all of the dearest friends. I don't wana take name, every of you know who I'm pointing. Ok here's the list

SS: my sweetheart shona. I would be lost with out you. One year of our frnship. Love you infinity.

DD: sweets, you are one of the most understanding person. My precious you are.

Pri: you are my darling Pridush, I m blessed to have ytou

Loverajvi & kk's rapanzal: my cute little sisters, you two can brighten my darkest of days with your innocent and fun word. Love you

Kd di: my elder sis, you guide me through various dark mood of mine. Love you too much

AS-DS, khus, RB: you people are my priceless treasure

PR, Ori di, MM: we clash but you are my best fighting companion, even if you proev me wrong, I can trust you judgment

Abby: you were and still are a important frn. Miss you

DK,FK,KK: if you had not bugged me, may be I would not have been here. Thanks for welcoming me in warmest way

*phew*

Koi chut gaya toh maaf kardena, soo sorry.

Last: Read and Review


End file.
